Most vehicle owners prefer to keep their vehicles in a secured garage, i.e., a garage equipped with an overhead garage door through which the vehicle can be moved into and out of the garage. Most people also prefer such garage doors to be operated by a wirelessly controlled garage door opener.
A relatively common problem with garage doors is that they are sometimes left open inadvertently. Garage doors are often left open because a vehicle operator forgot to close the door or because an obstruction is in the door's path, which inhibits most garage door openers from operating. A garage door detector that is able to determine whether a garage door is open or closed would be an improvement over the prior art. A detector that is also able to communicate the state of the garage door would also enable an owner of the garage or an owner/operator of the vehicle to decide wither corrective action should be taken.